A life time of memories
by Nara1991
Summary: Shikamaru recalls the events that have brought him to where he is in life, in the present left to him by his late wife. Shikaino drabble-esq fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong, and are reserved to Kishimoto, and/or their respective owners. I do not own anything Naruto related. This fic does not have a Beta Reader.

* * *

A life time of memories - Chapter one. 

The house was uncharacteristically full of dust, and he had been confined to sitting on the porch, for the sake of his 'old lungs'.

He smiled.

He knew very well that really, the only reason he had been dismissed, was because his 'old bones' kept getting in the way. Well, he didn't blame his children; after all he had only wanted to peruse the keepsakes, the memories, the treasures. His children and grandchildren were endeavouring to actually 'do something', that was 'clearing out the place' as they had so kindly put it; preparing for the wake in only a few days' time.

He flicked a shogi piece with his fingernail, just about. The stiffness of his fingers, his inability to move them, had been becoming more and more apparent these days, and only three days before his wife had nagged him about seeing a Doctor, or a medic.

"_They can give you some pain relief, medication, even some healing. There is only so much your familys' old remedies can do to sate it, Dear." _

"_It fine, it's old age. It's not too painful; I've had worse over the years. You should know that."_

_He heard her sigh. "You're so stubborn." _

"_Stubborn, hmm. You're one to talk, Wife." _

"_Well I would have to be, to have been married to you as long as I have!" _

"_Troublesome…"_

_She grumbled, setting the book down she had been reading, and scooting closer to him, pulling her purple shawl tighter around herself in the process. Wordlessly she took his hands, a special light and warmth began to emit from her own. _

"_Promise me you'll see someone soon, I can't do this every time your hands stiffen up. I'm old too, you know." _

_He simply nodded, as she placed his hands back in his lap, returning to her book in stoic fashion, as if she had suffered no interruptions. He however moved even closer, placing a reassuring hand at the small of her back. She leaned into him, with a contented sigh, and he kissed her temple. _

"_Thank you." _

The elder Nara heard a rattle of something that made him jump, and the screen doors were pushed open, his youngest daughter in law appearing. She had tea. That made him grin wolfishly at her.

"For me Ami? You shouldn't have."

"I thought you would like some, sitting out here in the cold. It's shizuoka, your favourite blend." She smiled, though he didn't need to be a genius to tell it was forced.

She set the tray down next to him then shifted uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say. With some difficulty Shikamaru lifted the cup without his speckled, wizened hands shaking too much, and spilling any.

"Do not feel pity for me girl, it is quite unbecoming. As a Shinobi I learned long ago that when it is your time to die, it is your time to die."

He hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly. He observed the tears that were beading the corners of her eyes. He also realised his old senile mind hadn't comprehended that she too, would be upset.

"Sorry Ami. What I mean to say is, things being what they are, and what they were. We have lived good long, rich lives."

"You have." She nodded in response, wiping at her eyes. "Actually, I've just found…"

She sprinted back into the house, and Shikamaru watched her enviously. Once, he would have given anything to be one of the clouds he so liked to watch, to drift aimlessly and not have to overexert himself in anything. Now he would give anything to regain the full use of his frail body once again, and do exactly the opposite. The irony was not lost on him; he sipped at his tea bitterly.

She returned moments later, with a cardboard box no bigger than his shogi board, one he couldn't recall ever seeing before, it looked far too 'new'.

"We found it under your bed."

He reached for it, recognising the perfect hand of his late wife, the neat writing that even age had never managed to tarnish.

_For you Shikamaru, our life time of memories. _

He blinked. _So the old crone knew all along_. He smirked, of course she did.

His trembling hands lifted the lid, and sat on the top staring up at him was a picture, an old one. Cracks like white branches ran through the center, but the two subjects in it, were just about discernible to his aged eyes, bringing a grin to his face.

It was the day he first met Ino Yamanaka...


	2. Chapter 2

A lifetime of memories – Chapter two (Memory).

His Mother tugged mercilessly at his collar. "It just won't lie flat!" She complained loudly.

A disgruntled Shikaku Nara peered over his newspaper. "Try not to strangle the boy Yoshino, he is my only son after all."

She rounded on her husband. "Well, you better hope I don't come over there and strangle _you!_ You haven't made a single move to go and get ready yet!"

"I am ready."

"Oh?"

She raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips, Shikamaru knew his father was in trouble now.

The young Nara boy stared down at his clothes with a scowl. What was she playing at? He was dressed in what she had deemed his 'best', the shirt he liked…it was a new one, with the Nara assemble on, he always liked wearing 'those' shirts…but his brown shorts…they itched from misuse, and that annoyed him. His new sandals squeaked when he walked too, he wanted to change into his old comfortable black pair.

"I want us to all make a favourable impression on the Yamanaka's, and that means looking presentable. And that _includes_ you, Shikaku!"

"I see Inoichi Yamanaka nearly every day, he is well aware of how I present myself."

The look he received back was truly terrifying (at least in Shikamaru's mind) and his Father stiffened, ruffling his newspaper. His Mother on occasion he had noticed, was able to produce a certain kind of 'aura' that the little boy could only describe as, 'demonic'. His Father sighed submissively; it seemed he was finally giving into his harpy of a wife. Shikamaru watched as he began to climb the stairs with his shoulders slumped; completely unaware he was subconsciously ingraining an intense dis-liking of 'troublesome women' into his son at an early age.

The boy was suddenly aware of a wet comb being dragged through his locks violently and he cried out in surprise, stumbling backwards.

"Keep still." Commanded his Mother, grabbing at his shoulders to steady him.

The smell of the heady perfume she seldom wore was assaulting his nose; he didn't like it… or her strange painted face. Her lips and eyes were too dark, it made her even more terrifying looking, menacing even.

"Troublesome." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that young man?!"

"Nothing…"

"Hmph."

The hair that now reached his shoulders was pulled roughly and tightly into a pony tail at the back of his head, secured with a leather throng.

"There. You look just like your Dada!" She squealed proudly.

The doorbell rang, heralding the arrival of the much anticipated guests, and his Mother began patting at her hair frantically, in the nearby mirror.

"Shikaku hurry up and get your lazy ass dressed, they're here!" She ushered her young son along into the hallway. "Now be polite, Shikamaru."

The door opened and a tall man stood there. At his age, and more importantly his height, Shikamaru was used to being an observer of legs. You could tell a lot from a person from the way they walked. Their gender from example, whether they were young, and whether they were old, even what kind of profession they worked in. If you really squinted and tried hard enough, you might even be able to see a scar or two, and confirm they were in fact, a shinobi, like his Pa was.

This man's legs though…had a much shorter, skinnier pair that wore knee length brown sandals; wedged between his two longer ones…did this man really have four legs? He stared in disbelief.

"Hello Inoichi, Misaki."

"Hello Yoshino." The two strangers chimed back in unison.

As if caught by some invisible force, his Mother's head spun round to face him in a pretty good impression of a snake. "Stop staring Shikamaru, it's rude!" She barked.

When her back was turned, the young boy wrinkled his nose in irritation. He had learnt long before that there was just no use in arguing with a woman like her.

"Where is she?"

The man chuckled. "Come out, Princess."

Shikamaru felt the colour rush to his face in an instant, as the skinny pair of legs stepped out from behind her Father. There stood the strangest looking girl he had ever seen… In truth, the only 'girls' he had actually met before (being confined to the Nara compound all his short life) had been his two cousins, and they were dark eyed and dark haired like he was. But…

This one stepped out in a whirl of pink and purple. Her short hair shone, it was almost white, unnatural…and her eyes, they weren't even looking at him, trained on introducing herself to his Mother. Humans, normal people weren't supposed to have eyes like _that_, were they green or were they blue? They were iridescent.

"Hello! I'm Ino, very pleased to meet you!"

Her voice was musical, and high pitched.

"Oh my god! She's adorable!"

A few more moments of fawning over the new comer, and they had all entered the house.

"Shikaku!"

"Don't worry, we're pretty early Yoshino." Replied the girl's Mother with a smile.

"Hi. You must be Shikamaru. I'm Ino."

She shimmied on her toes innocently, hands behind her back.

"I know."

He still couldn't explain why the colour kept rising and falling from his face whenever she talked.

"Shikamaru, why don't you take Ino and go and play outside in the garden?"

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

"I bet I know the way! My Dada always says I'm such a clever girl!" She announced loudly.

Shikamaru felt himself being unceremoniously dragged, and his face lit up once more, as her warm soft hand squeezed his. He stared up at the back of her unnaturally pale head, as a chorus of 'awwws' sounded behind them.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Troublesome…"

* * *

She was also unfortunately, the most annoying.

"So! I'm going to be the smartest, strongest, and most beautiful kunoichi in the village!"

"Right..." He gave her another half-hearted push on the swing.

"What do you plan to be when you grow up, Shikamaru?"

"A shinobi, like my Pa."

"Is that _all_?!"

He pushed her back, blushing at the contact. What did she mean by _all? _What else was there to do? He wanted to become a shinobi , that way he could do what _he _wanted to. He just made a vow with himself never to make the same mistake his Father had made, of marrying a complete nag for a wife.

"Push me higher Shikamaru!" She demanded, kicking her legs out in frustration.

He complied with a put upon sigh.

"Hhhhhiiiigher!"

"I am!" He quipped.

"You're not very good at this, are you?"

He glared at her retreating head, and gave her one last exhaustive push when she swung back towards him, collapsing on the dusty ground behind her. She could push herself now. "What a troublesome girl…" He muttered to himself, leaning back to look up at the clouds. Oh how he envied them at times.

Something suddenly fluttered by in his field of vision; it was a butterfly… a red one.

_Hmmm_, he frowned as it swam near his nose. He'd never seen a red butterfly in the Nara compound before, there was nothing for them to eat there, his Father had told him so once before. He would occasionally see white butterflies; they fed on the bush clover, but red…

He watched the tiny creature, struggle against some unseen enemy, beating its crimson wings relentlessly as it drifted towards Ino. He was getting tired just watching it; he'd hate to have to be a butterfly, it was far too much like hard work, as lives went.

Ino was slowing down on the swing now, and following what the young Nara was watching, the fragile thing looped, and landed delicately on the rope of the swing, inches from the blond little girls face. He half expected her to grab at it, being the impatient, bossy girl he now knew her to be. But instead she stared at it for a moment; a sweet smile graced her rosy lips.

"My Mama says there are threads of fate connecting us to everyone we meet, but that a _special _thread, a red one - is connected to the person we'll marry."

"Hn." Girls talked so queerly sometimes, but with her abnormal looks and very white skin, Shikamaru wouldn't have been surprised if she said she were an _alien_. "So?"

"N-nothing! I'm just saying!" She bit back, blushing furiously.

The butterfly flexed its wings, threatening to take off again. She was such a strange girl, he decided.

"_We_ were born in the same hospital, on _nearly _the same day, you know."

He knew that, but what did that have to do with anything?

"I think all those flowers you sniff in your shop, have gone to your head."

A hand flew to his mouth in shock; he really hadn't meant to voice what he was thinking out loud…The butterfly took off, outraged.

She turned, and narrowed her unusual eyes at him.

"Don't insult my flowers! I bet _you_ can't name them all by their Latin names, _and_ know what they all mean!"

Why would he want to?

"It's your turn on the swing!"

She hopped off stealthily, and he was dreading the manic glint her eyes now, she was planning some awful pay back. He picked himself off the ground reluctantly, walking round and sliding onto the wooden seat. It was best not to argue with women, he was sure of that. She gripped one side of the rope tight and grinned an evil grin at him, drawing her arms back, when…

_Snap!_

The picture was taken.

They both looked up blinking, to see his Mother standing ten feet away, a camera held up to her face.

"It's adorable! They were even smiling at each other! I can't wait until we can snap a photo of all three, with the Ackimichi boy too!"

The pair of them rubbed their eyes against the painful flash.

"Say Shikamaru…?"

"Hn?"

"Will you be my friend?"

He considered the proposal for a second.

"It's troublesome, but ok."

"By the way..."

She reached for him, trailing a finger across his shoulder. Shikamaru burned scarlet in an instant, goosebumps forming where she touched. He'd never been this close to a girl before...

"Your collar needs straightening."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and faves. I appreciate them all, and they definitely helped in getting this chapter out sooner! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A life time of memories – Chapter three.

He wasn't sure how long he had spent staring down at the photo, completely lost in thoughts, or rather - memories. He looked around to see that Ami was long gone. He pressed a gnarled old fingertip to the side of his tea cup that was no longer producing steam.

_Yup, cold. _

He sighed, gruffly. He had been doing that a lot over the last few years, 'zoning out' as Ino had called it; he recalled a particular incident a few months back.

He had been reading a book about the more extensive and complex ways to manipulate chakra, out of pure interest, nothing more. He was already accomplished in as much as he could be where that was concerned, and there was no way his health would allow him to try performing any of it now. He was dearly wishing at least one of his sons would take note of doing the same, when he had stumbled upon a particular passage…

_Those who are able to manipulate the wind style justus of old, are very gifted and are certainly a rarity in the shinobi world. As such, users are commonly self -taught, and therefore are often able to manipulate the chakra in much more inventive ways than is conventional. For example, pre-charging weapons with their wind infused chakra, instead of just channeling…_

_He thought of Asuma Sensei, he had been one of those, hadn't it?... He struggled for a moment; fighting to cling onto the thread … he would do 'that' sometimes too. The once perfect mind that he had inherited and honed, that had won wars, played and beaten the most seasoned of shogi players, even in his pre-teen days; and the mind that had dealt with the unpredictability of his wife on more than one occasion… he had to admit, was not what it used to be._

_His thoughts drifted… _

_Asuma Sensei…Asuma Sensei smoking…Kurenai…Their daughter…Asuma Sensei lying in a pool of his own blood…_

"_How long have you been out here?!" _

"_I-"_

"_You silly old fool!" She snapped. "The cold is going to kill you one of these days!" _

_It would have been a nonchalant comment in a house hold like his, where death was something talked about in an offhand way nearly every day. Being who he was, highly respected with three older Jonin sons, four Chunin grandsons well on their way to taking the next step, and a Jonin granddaughter… he quirked an eyebrow, as tears began to splash down the front of her blouse. His wife was a hardened woman, so she wasn't crying just for the sake of it. _

_He managed to stand with an immeasurable amount of difficulty, the stiffness from his joints, and the stiffness from the chill. He placed a hand either side of her shoulders._

"_I'm not going anywhere until you do, foolish woman." _

_He gently pressed his forehead to hers. _

"_Do you promise me that?" _

"_I promise you that."_

"Grrrrrraaaannnnpppppaaaa!"

He glanced up, to see his 'hellion' of a three year old granddaughter running towards him, grinning.

"Careful, Hotaru." His youngest son Shikasan warned, not far behind her. "Don't jump too much on your poor Grandpa!"

"I'm not quite feeble enough yet that I can't entertain my own granddaughter!" He retorted back, not really meaning it.

Her greedy hands snatched for the box that rested between his crossed legs, but his shinobi senses of old were not so far gone, that he wasn't able to maneuver it out of her way in the blink of an eye.

She pouted up at him_. So like your grandmother._ She was after all, the only one of their children and grandchildren that had inherited her wonderful eyes. He smiled down at her fondly.

"I've been at the shop all morning!" She announced, placing her hands on her hips, in a perfected rendition of Ino. "It's soooo boring without Grandma, she tells me all sorts about the flowers there, but Mama has just been crying all morning instead for some reason!"

There was a moment of tense silence, shared between the adults. Of course she was a little girl, innocent, naive and not knowing exactly the implication of her words. He looked around at the saddened faces of his daughter in laws and the brave frowns of his sons. He'd be damned if he let this shadow fall over his family.

"Your Mama is an emotional woman."

He smirked at the collective intakes of breath at his comment.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"As oppose to you, who is a cantankerous old man, you mean?" Offered his eldest son who had just stepped onto the porch, attempting to lighten the mood.

After having grown up in such a quiet household, his wife too for that matter – both products of being only children, he had grown used to the utility of comic relief to break up arguments and tension in his own. Unless of course, the things breaking up said argument, were the angry screams of his wife.

"Aye, son."

"Hotaru, what is that in your hand?" Asked her Aunt Narumi.

"N-nothing!"

The toddler looking guilty, attempted to stuff the item up her shirt but her aunt beat her to it, and plucked it from her fingers with ease.

_The little devil._ Shikamaru chuckled to himself. _She is far too sneaky for such a young girl._

Narumi stared at the photo for a few seconds before snorting out loud.

"Weren't you just the cute one!"

"I want to see!" Protested Hotaru reaching for the image, her tongue poking out with the effort.

"Ok, but don't touch it anymore, your hands are sticky enough as it is." She held it at arms lengths, and pointed. "Look! There's your grandpa, _and_ your grandma when they were younger, with their Sensei."

The girls bright eyes lit up, and the old man couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through his chest at the sight.

"And that's an Akimichi, right?"

"Yes."

He knew which photo she was referring to now, as she passed it to him, making sure her finger prints didn't make an impact on the portrait.

It was a picture of team ten, of team Asuma.

* * *

A/N: Again, thank you so much for all the positive feed back. I am so grateful! I plan the next chapter to be a relativity long one, so I'm not sure if I can get it uploaded as fast as the previous one. Please keep showing your support. And you can follow my blog at www. nara 1991. tumblr (minus the spaces) if you want :)


	4. Chapter 4

A lifetime of memories – Chapter four (Memory).

"Whhhyyy?!" Her accusatory shrieks punctured the air, yet again. "Why am _I_ on a team with you two…you two LOSERS!"

Shikamaru would have been lying if he said his heart hadn't skipped a beat when their names had been announced together in the class room, and that had had nothing to do with the smug satisfaction at her _not _being placed on the same team as her beloved 'Sasuke Uchiha', either.

"I passed with top marks, the best! I'm tied with Sasuke, that's why we're so well matched. We _should _be on the same team!"

"But Ino I thought we were fr-"

Shikamaru nudged Chouji gently in the ribs. Not 'antagonising the beast' or 'provoking the dragon' as his Father would so often put it was a much safer option right now. Better to let her blow off some steam first.

His best friend looked up at him with expectancy before reading the look in his eyes, and agreeing with a nod; dipping his hand back in his bag of snacks.

"Instead, forehead gets to be the lucky one! And _I_ get placed with you _two_." She jabbed a finger in their direction. "My life as a kunoichi is over before it's even begun! This is the absolute _worst."_

Why was Ino so dramatic?

Asuma Sensei slowly blew out a cloud of smoke that made their young eyes water, looking between the seething blond and her passive team mates, wearing pure bewilderment as an expression. He flicked his burning ash.

"I had it on good authority that you three got along well. And that you'd known each other for quite some time, prior to the Academy?"

Yes, _before _the Academy. _Before_ Ino developed an obsession with boys, _before _ Sasuke Uchiha. He hated Sasuke Uchiha... Not forgetting this was _before_ her falling out with Sakura, too. It was the same thing he'd been trying to drum into Chouji for the past few years - that she had indeed changed, and not for the better.

Ino was very much 'superficial' now.

Once she would have been the first to jump into a puddle of mud with her newest pair of shoes on, or wade waist deep in the streams on the Nara compound, simply for the pleasure of being 'the boss'. Nowadays, she cared more for her painted nails, glossed lips, hair and dieting; all just to look good in front of a certain 'someone'.

"Yes I _know_ them. That doesn't mean I _like_ them!"

"But Ino-"

Again, he gave his best friend another swift nudge to the ribs.

She narrowed her eyes at them all, and Asuma looked taken aback, his cigarette hanging limply on his lip.

"Take _him_ for example."

Shikamaru inwardly wince- just a little, her radar was trained on him now, and he was probably in for another unfair ear bashing. He was ready to bite down on whatever retort would undoubtedly form in his head at her words, though.

"He can't even be bothered to _pick up_ a pencil, let alone take notes! How he passed the Genin exams I'll _never _know!"

_Well I did pass…barely though, _he thought to himself.

She flashed her eyes at him then, and he was quite certain she _wanted_ him to argue back, but he wasn't intending to.

"And him! All _he_ ever does is eat! He's just f- I mean…urgh! They're both useless!"

"You shouldn't say that about your fellow team members, Ino."

The man didn't sound convinced of himself. He was far too laid back for a 'Sensei' ,and a Jonin one at that.

"That's just it though! They're not meant to be on _my_ team! The red thread of fate was supposed to place me in the same team as Sasuke . We're supposed to fall in love, I'm _supposed_ to get married in the most beautiful wedding dress that Konoha has ever seen, and have at least seven children!"

Asuma Sensei choked on his cigarette smoke.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he had heard this very speech repeated once too often.

Chouji continued to munch nervously on his food, simply watching.

Their Sensei lowered his cigarette, and cleared his throat.

"Regardless, you are still a team, a unit, and you _must _learn to work together."

He stood up, throwing his finished cigarette on the sizzling ground and stamping on the butt, the atmosphere changing to a distinctly less laid back one. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow at his new Sensei, it seemed this time he might _actually_ be serious about something.

"In any case Ino, if that were true about the red thread of fate, surely it doesn't matter whether you're on the same team or not?" He coughed, perhaps on purpose. "Love always 'finds' a way, doesn't it?"

Shikamaru was well aware that the older man was simply pandering to the dreams of a twelve year old girl, but her eyes sparkled none the less while she considered his words. She was weighing up the pros and cons of another's opinion…he could practically see the cogs and wheels churning and clicking into place in her mind.

"No…You're right Asuma Sensei! Maybe…maybe he _was_ put into foreheads team, to show him the kind of woman he _doesn't_ want to marry!"

This man was smarter than he thought.

"Yes that's why! Fate is showing him everything he doesn't want, so he'll eventually realise what he _does_ want... Me!" She was staring down stupidly at her clenched fists, grinning erratically.

"Good." An amused smile graced the older man's lips. "Now that's sorted, let's get down to business, shall we? I _did_ bring you three here for a reason."

He reached into the pouch he wore round his waist, that presumably contained his kunai, and all three Genin tensed, taking battle stances.

He looked around at them, blinking - then chuckled.

"I'm not going to attack you, I'd make for a pretty bad teacher if I was actually launching weapons at my students on the very same day I met them." Instead he pulled out a small camera. "Team photo." He added with another, wry smile.

"Well you could have warned me! It's a good job I make sure to bring some make up with me where ever I go!" Piped up his blond team mate, and she sauntered over to her bag under the nearby tree.

Shikamaru shook his head at her words. _Yes, make up – the essential piece of equipment that all shinobi should not be without. _Making sure she was well out of ear shot, he turned to his Sensei.

"There's no use arguing with Ino Asuma Sensei, she's beyond troublesome."

"And you would know all about that, would you Shikamaru?"

He felt himself blushing at the suggestion.

"I thought so." Asuma japed, popping another cigarette in his mouth.

"They're bad for you, you know."

"Undoubtedly so, but I was never very good at doing as I was told, even more so when I was a Genin like you."

Shikamaru turned away to watch Ino - surveying herself in a small compact mirror. He didn't know why - but it annoyed him, really annoyed him. Everything about her annoyed him, and not being able to say why served to irritate him as well. It was _this_ side of Ino he hated the most though. He could endure the mood swings, the bossiness, and the impatience - because that was just her. He'd had to put up with that since he was four years old. But to watch her plaster herself in greasepaint of various shades, unnecessarily, and vainly pout at her reflection…it made his skin crawl.

She snapped the mirror shut, and he immediately looked away.

"Right! So how are we doing this? You know in a flower arrangement the biggest, brightest, most beautiful flower _always _sits in the middle."

"You can be in the middle, Ino."

"Good!"

* * *

_Snap. _

"You'll have to wait until I can get the film developed to see the picture I'm afraid, but each of you will receive a copy of course."

As was customary, Shikamaru was already a few steps ahead of the game.

"You didn't bring us to a deserted training ground; just for a team photo though did you, Sensei?"

The older man grinned. "Very perceptive, Shikamaru. I did not just bring you here _just_ to test out my new camera, no."

He took a prolonged drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke upwards, then looked round at his three man cell - from the stern, calculating look on the young Nara's face, and the slightly confused ones of his two teammates.

"Today, you'll be undergoing 'the bell test'."

"The bell test?" The three chimed in unison.

"Yes, the bell test." He reached into his pocket. "The bell test is an examination given to all graduates of the academy. It's set to determine whether the Genin being tested are truly worthy of the title." He held the desired objects out for them all to see. "You must attempt to take these bells off me, I will not offer much resistance, but I want _you_ to use everything you have learned, and mostly importantly…establish team work while you do so."

"Sounds simple enough." Replied Shikamaru, though how the three of them were going to conceive any type of 'teamwork' what so ever, was proving a difficult outcome to predict.

"Oh, and if you fail the test…well, you'll be sent back to the academy of course."

"Whhhaaaattt?" Screeched Ino. "That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"But…but you can't – surely that's not allowed?!"

"How troublesome…"

Asuma chuckled lightly at their reactions, before becoming serious once more.

"_What's more_…" He gestured to the three stakes on the other side of the field. "If you don't manage to take the bells off me _before_ lunch, then you'll each be tied to a stake, while I eat mine."

This revelation stirred up the usually quiet, youngest Akimichi.

"N-no lunch, Asuma Sensei?" He stuttered, mortified at the prospect of an empty stomach.

"No lunch, Chouji , so hand me your snacks please ."

He very begrudgingly gave them over.

"Well I don't care about skipping lunch; I'm on a diet anyway. But I never back down from a challenge! And I _am not _going back to the academy! You two better toe the line!"

"I'm with you, Ino! We cannot skip lunch, It's one of the most important meals of the day!"

_Trust Choji to be motivated by food._

Asuma turned to Shikamaru, clearly expecting a glowing declaration of some sort.

"It's troublesome, but whatever."

Their Sensei jiggled the bells with a true grin this time, and they were under way.

After a tense few moments of silence Ino decided to charge towards him first, making to knock them out of his hand with a well aimed round house. He simply moved them a fraction of an inch to his left, - she missed her target completely.

Next was Choiji, he made a feeble attempt to jump up and reach for them while Asuma was momentarily distracted, but all the Jonin had to do was lift them from the reach of his chubby hands.

"Surely you can do better than that? Where is your ninjitsu?"

Ino had already taken it upon herself to alleviate the situation, aiming a kunai at his feet, which he jumped and dodged with ease. Shikamaru performed the hand seals of his signature clan's move, anticipating where the body was heading to next. The shadows found their target with little effort. Shikamaru smirked, it was game over.

Until 'Asuma' , exploded in a cloud of smoke to be replaced by a tell-tale log. A deep voice sounded behind him.

"Don't tell me none of you can recognise a simple substitution jutsu when you see one? I should just send you back to the academy now, for wasting my time if that's the case."

With a strangled and frustrated cry Ino leaped over Shikamaru. He watched her supple movements, and the way she could gracefully bend her body… he tried to ignore that particular musing. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch, wrapping exploding tags around it's hilt mid-air, and throwing.

Shikamaru made sure his shadow followed, as he knew her aim was true. He felt a moment of panic when Asuma did not appear to try and dodge the assault, his shadows latched on as the exploding metal blade hit him squarely in the chest.

He promptly disintegrated into a mound of parched dirt.

"Tch." _A clone. _

"And you can't recognise a clone either? Hmm, have you three not practised reading chakra signals at all? Ino! You especially! You hail from a clan of very gifted sensors."

He materialised on the other side of the field then, jangling the bell again to sound where he was.

"You must work together, if you plan to take these from me!" He urged.

"The pair of you, get it together!" Screamed their blond teammate, though she was only yards away, either side of them. "I am _not_ going back to the academy because of _you two_!"

"It's not all about you, _Ino_." Shikamaru felt rage burning in the pit of his stomach. "We don't want to go back either."

"Well then _Shikamaru_, you better pull that genius head of yours out of your ass, and think of something, quick!"

Shikamaru's mouth opened automatically in retort, but he closed it again, this time in shock…was he hearing that right? Ino had called him a lot of things in the past. Lazy, idiotic, ignorant, but she'd never acknowledged…the rational part of his mind dismissed that particular trail of thought, now was not the time.

"Taking some time to form a strategy?" Asked Asuma leisurely, sitting down crossed legged now - swinging the bells around his index finger jovially. "Take all the time you need, I won't listen in. I'll even disperse my other clone, which you haven't realised is right behind you, by the way. Release."

There was a pop and a definite dissipation of chakra – so, he had already been prepared for their next move before they'd even made it? _Troublesome…_

Well Shikamaru, have you thought of anything?" Pleaded Choji, his best friend knowing how quickly his analytical mind could work.

"Well firstly, I need you two to provide a distraction." He told them plainly.

His plan was simply to dumb down his chakra signal and try to sneakily possess the bells, while Choji and Ino provided a distraction, and of course beat Asuma at his own game with a clone or two of his own.

He summoned the necessary chakra to make a clone, then immediately disguised it with a genjustu – to look like an unassuming rock. While Asuma Sensei was busy lighting up another cigarette, he hid in the nearby bushes. He gave the signal to his two comrades, and directed his clone to appear again.

They began their assault.

Ducking, weaving, striking…he could not see an opening in which his shadow could dive in fast enough and retrieve the two bells. And although his I.Q and reaction time to potential outcomes, in certain situations were endless… his chakra supply was not, especially with controlling a clone on top of that.

He began fanning out his shadow, slowly…keeping it low to the ground, so as not to be noticed, he couldn't afford Asuma to sense it either, so he restrained from pumping too much chakra into for now.

Choji actually managed to nearly land a hit, one that Asuma was forced to block with his arm.

_Nice one, Chouji. _

Ino aimed a punch on his opposite side, which left him having to counter that too- and leave the bells dangling helplessly without any thought to their safety.

_Yes! _

With lightning speed, he pushed more chakra into his shadow, it's hurled closer towards the group, as fleet as a deer.

He was so close now, his shadow snaked underneath Chouji, a few more inches, a few more centimetres… it clipped one of the bells, wrapping round, and it…

It…

It didn't work.

At the last moment Asuma had realised that another chakra signal – Shikamaru's shadow, was right under his nose, and had pulled away sharp enough that the genius nin, missed.

"Shit."

Some seconds later - filled with the sound of running feet along the grass, and he was aware of Ino and Choji, either side of him. They had fled the scene.

Shikamaru sighed. This was not going well.

After them taking a few moments to get their breath back, Ino finally spoke.

"There's only one thing left that we can try…" She said breathlessly. "I mean if our Father's –"

"No!" He immediately responded, he knew where she was going with that. "It's too risky and dangerous, and you two haven't-"

"Don't even go there Shikamaru!" It was her to turn to cut him off. "You're not the only one who's been learning their clan's jutsus." She placed her hands on her hips. "Just because you've been able to do yours from the age of five, it does not give you a monopoly on the formation!"

She glared at him, daring him to argue back, and he had to admit she was right, but…

"If we attempt an Ino-Shika-Cho formation and it fails, how much chakra do you think we'll have wasted? As it stands, we can't even take the bells from him _now,_ with half decent reserves, do you honestly think we could attempt to take them with just physical force, and _no_ chakra?"

"Well, it's better than standing around here talking and getting nothing done!"

"I say we wait, and look for an opportunity."

"And when will this mythical 'opportunity' present itself, huh? Because I don't see Asuma Sensei getting tired anytime soon, do you?!"

"I think Ino is right Shikamaru." Choji said, finally. "I don't think there is any other way we have a chance of getting those bells."

"And if we fail? We get sent back to the academy, then what?"

He was directing his question towards Ino more than Choji, really. She seemed to enjoy getting on her high horse about these things, but even he couldn't see a way out of this…yet. He didn't know enough about Asuma Sensei to find a potential weakness, and he didn't feel happy about it either. She looked down at the ground, for what seemed like a long time chewing on her lip, before finally looking up them.

"Then we get sent back the academy, don't we?"

"What!"

The two boys stared at their childhood friend come female team mate in dis-belief.

"Ino, that's not a very funny joke."

"It is not a joke Choji, come on! What else do we have to lose? We are obviously the worst of the rookie nine. I mean – even Sakura's team, which has _Naruto_ in it, also has Sasuke! Which more than makes up for _that_, and although it annoys me to admit it, Sakura is still quite brainy. I don't know much about Kiba, Hinata and Shino as a team, but they get along well enough, and then – well, then there's us."

Shikamaru considered her words, and was…surprised. Under her brash, unrestrained exterior, it seemed Ino did possess a logical mind, after all; one that wasn't just filled with thoughts of boys, and vanity.

"And we're a team right?!" She continued. "Like Asuma Sensei said. I think if one of us goes down, then we all go down, and we take the rap together. Agreed?"

"That's a good way of looking at it, Ino."

"Alright." Replied Shikamaru, feeling he was allying himself with an inescapable death sentence, whichever way he looked at it. "Let's give it a try then."

They sent out Choji first. Now that Asuma was acquainted with Shikamaru's chakra signal, he had to be as discreet as he could – the success of this would ride on him managing to lock on to Asuma first.

He watched as Choji applied his human bullet technique, Ino making awed sounds next to him. Asuma – without even trying, simply ducked and dodged, not bothering with the use of shadow clones. Choji was good, but also laboured as he was slow, fortunately they only needed the calorie converted chakra to last long enough for a hit with his own jutsu.

However, it seemed their Sensei was all too hyper aware, and Shikamaru could sense the depletion of chakra in his best friend, if they didn't pull something out of the hat soon, they were going to fail.

"Out here on your own Choji?! What are your teammates up to, I wonder?! Shouted Asuma, as he avoided another deadly would- be blow.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth.

"This is not working."

"I think I have an idea… Call me crazy, this may _just _work."

"What?"

Ino pulled three small shuriken out of her pouch, holding them out to him in the palm of her small hands.

"If we both charge these with a bit of our chakra, and send them out – different directions, then Asuma Sensei will have no choice but to sense the chakra and dodge them, hopefully if he's concentrating on those – then that leaves you able to trap him with your kage mane no jutsu."

"Can you guarantee you can throw all three w–?"

"Shikamaru! You're always underestimating me, you know. You should know by now, that I'm a pretty capable kunoichi, and cute to boot!"

She winked, and her hands formed the seals. Two shadow clones appeared either side of her, wearing the same sarcastic smirk as the real Ino.

"Well?"

"Hmm, troublesome."

She actually giggled. "Are you ready?"

"Yup. No time like the present, I guess."

They made ready the charged stars and launched them without hesitation, as predicted he took the bait, dodging an attack from Choji, he saw that the blades were heading towards him.

"Nice try!"

Asuma lifted his hand, and seasoned in weaponry as he was, let two sail past, and caught the last securely between his thumb and forefinger, expertly avoiding any cuts from the blades.

"Really Ino, Shikamaru you- what?!"

"Kage mane no jutsu, complete!"

"Shintenshin no jutsu!"

It was instinct really, and he didn't know what compelled him to do it, perhaps he was more chivalrous than he thought, but as Ino's eyes glazed over, and her eyelids drooped, he reached out for her as her body began to sway, pulling her close. He was then, all too aware of her soft body against his own, and her flowery scent.

"Choji! Grab the bells, now! I don't know how long I can hold this for!" Asuma's voice sounded in Ino's inflection.

"Right!"

Ino Shika Cho, was triumphant.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes, fifty three seconds…" He slapped a palm on his forehead in disbelief. "As your Sensei, I don't know if I should be proud you…or ashamed of myself that you were able to trick me so." The grin on his face revealed his true nature on the subject though. "God, I need another cigarette."

They were sitting on the cool grass, all three Genin, depleted of their chakra, and their energy, and the extremely proud Jonin instructor. They watched him fiddle with his lighter, finally managing to get his smoke to ignite.

"You should be very proud of yourselves. Not only were you the fastest team this year, but you've also set an all-time record! Kakashi Sensei's team took eight hours, seven minutes and thirty three seconds to retrieve the bells. Kurenai sensei's team took three hours, fifty minutes and forty seven seconds."

"Ino eyes brightened. "Really!"

"Yes, and as such, Yakiniku is on me!"

Choji fist pumped the air. "Thank you Asuma Sensei!"

"However, you still have a lot to learn, so don't think I'll be going easy on you in the future." He looked down at his watch again. "Speaking of Yakiniku I say you three _especially _need some food in your system right about now." He stood. "I'll meet you there in half an hour."

"Where are _you_ going Sensei?" Asked Ino.

Asuma tapped his nose with his index finger, grinning. "I have my bragging rights too, as much as you three do now. See you soon."

And he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"I can't believe Asuma Sensei is taking us to Yakiniku, it's _all_ you can eat and only 1500 ryo, per table!" The very much thinner Choji said happily. "I'm just gonna grab my bag from under the tree, guys."

There was a slightly awkward, paused silence between him and his blond team mate now they were left alone.

"Say Shikamaru…"

"What?"

"Thank you for catching me - before I mean. You didn't have to; you could have- you know? Let me fall on my face or something?"

He couldn't warrant that with an answer, as he face began to redden.

"Don't mention it…"

_I only did it, because…it was the right thing to do. Nothing more..._

"And that was a pretty good plan you came up with back there, too."

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

It was in that one shining moment the boundaries and the foundations of the next Ino-Shika-Cho had been firmly laid.

And, somewhere along the way he had found a new shining respect, for Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

A/N: Again thank you so much for all your reviews faves and follows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can give me feedback, especially on the team Asuma dynamic as I wanted to capture that in this chapter. Please feel free to point out any mistakes too, I welcome it as I don't have a Beta. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A lift time of memories – Chapter five.

His children and family were all looking round at him, eager to see what he would pull out next.

_Such nosey creatures._

He knew they were all wondering about the contents of the box, he too was curious what his wife had left in there, it wasn't particularly heavy; the tiny granddaughter sat on his knee weighed a lot more in comparison, but they weren't his to share…yet.

He shook his head, and with the smallest of sighs placed the lid back on gently, the anticipation lingering in the air vanished immediately, replaced with disappointment. He was going to have to wait until afterwards now, she _had _addressed it to only to him after all, his children would get their chance soon enough.

_Damn them for inheriting her impatient nature. _

"Oi, old man it's dinner time."

"Hmmm, is there mackerel?"

"There's mackerel."

"And kelp?"

"Narumi?! Is there kelp?!"

"For your Dad? Yes!"

"Yea."

"Good."

Being sat round the table with his entire family was usually a loud (and at the suffering of his ear drums, at times) a happy affair. One that was leisurely afforded in the times of peace following the end of the fourth shinobi war. There were often members missing - due to missions and the like, but the silence now in _her _absence, was creating an overwhelming sense of emptiness.

She was the Matriarch, the head of two clans and the backbone of a solid, unbreakable foundation that had been built up from the top, and was still continuing to do so. The hope his wife could bring to the table somehow felt… blighted, in his three sons conversing together in deep baritones in her stead, broken only by his granddaughter occasionally coveting some attention.

He loved his family dearly, but he stared down at the food on his plate, disregarding everything else – mackerel and kelp – his favourite, but somehow he didn't feel enthralled by it, and then he spotted the cherry tomatoes on his plate…_her_ favourite.

He smiled to himself, and decided to pop one of the sweet globes in his mouth, savouring the taste she had loved so much.

Often at mealtimes, his sneak of a wife would endeavour to sit next to him and not one of her grandchildren.

He knew _why _she would do that, of course. Because in the time it would take to give his wife a questioning look and a raised eyebrow and return to his plate, his tomatoes would be gone.

"_Ino?" _

"_Yes dear?" _

"_Where are my tomatoes?" _

"_They mysteriously disappeared?"_

"_You took them." _

"_Don't you mean you ate them?" _

"_No woman, you did."_

"_Don't be silly dear, I just watched you eat them. Do you not remember? My, you must be getting old!" _

A tiny smirk would tug at her lips, and she'd wink at him. Whether it annoyed him or not, there was no possible way to be angry at her then – and he had tried many countess times to remedy that, so he knew.

He was snapped out of his reminiscing, when his granddaughter leaned over and wrinkled her little nose at his food.

"Grandpa! Why do eat that? It's so stinky!"

He chuckled in amusement. "Well how did you think I got so brainy, Hotaru?"

"Not from eating that?"

"Yes. Why don't you try some?"

She looked up at Shikamaru with periwinkle eyes – and they were doubtful. She sniffed at the fish again.

"No."

"How do you know you like something if you've never tried it?"

"But it stinks!"

"Here."

He picked up his chopsticks, procuring a slither of fishy meat on the end of one, his hand shaking a little from the effort of trying to keep it steady. She gave him a trusting looking before finally deciding to try it.

Like a sponge could so easily and quickly absorb water, so his granddaughters face changed. She gave a strangled cry and spat out the offending piece of food, immediately reaching for her water bottle with her tongue hanging out.

Shikamaru threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Yucky Grandpa!"

"That's cruel." His eldest daughter in law Satomi, commented from across the table. "Your Grandpa is a sly one isn't he, Hotaru?"

"I was just trying to get her to eat something healthy."

His plan had had the desired effect though; everyone seated among the large table wore a grin now, instead of a frown. The atmosphere had been lifted, somewhat.

"I didn't know you were into bullying the younger generation, Dad."

"Yea old man, what's poor Hotaru ever done to you?"

"Well, call it pay back for all the grief you kids have given me over the years. "

"Ha! And what about the sins of the Father, eh?"

"There are none. I'm a saint. Especially for putting up with you lot."

Hotaru's devious eyes travelled to his plate as he watched her, a chubby hand reached out in a flash and grabbed as many of the small fruits that could fit in her palm. She shoved them all in her mouth at once; chewing loudly and deliberately and with her mouth wide open, not taking her beady eyes off him.

_Not 'so' like your Grandmother, more 'definitely' like your Grandmother._

"Mmm tomatoes, they're my favourite."

There was movement out in the hall, the sliding of the front door, and removing of shoes - his daughter had finally come home.

"Mama!"

"Sorry we're late, we had some last minute customers."

Ayame walked in with her Husband trailing behind her, his granddaughter hopped down off her chair and ran towards her Mother, who dutifully swooped her up in her arms.

The dried tear tracks running down her cheeks, were visible even from the other side of the room.

It clenched at his heart to see his one and only daughter that way. If he could, he'd join her in her grief – but he also recognised it was not his time to do so yet. He'd enjoyed a lifetime with Ino before any of them were born, it would be selfish to do so. He'd had so much of her and them so little, and so many memories, besides that…

"Get a vase for those would you, Takeo?"

It was ambrosia flowers he held in his hands, a bouquet of pink ambrosia.

Well with a wife who was a florist, it was only inevitable that he'd have memories connected to those too…

* * *

A/N: Once again thank you for the follows and favourites last chapter. I had some writers block with this chapter so I hope it's okay. Please leave a review if you can, and thank you for all your interest. Until next time :)


End file.
